


Pleasure

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [335]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Cock Rings, Dom Gabriel, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a continuation of the Gabstiel one? Again, using a vibrator, but this one with a gag and cockring? Sub!Cas please. Ily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [Bondage and Vibrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387226) (318)

Gabriel grinned, kissing Cas’ lips, before slipping the black ball gag in Cas’ mouth, and tying it around his head.

“Good?” Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded and Gabriel smiled. “Great.” He said, reaching over and setting a cock ring and a vibrator down.

Gabriel placed Cas’ hands up against the head board, making him hold onto it.

“No letting go, or I’ll tie them up there.” Gabriel warned, before he took a hold of Cas’ cock, and started stroking, bending his head, tongue flicking out and swiping across Cas’ slit.

Cas moaned softly, the gag cutting off some of the noise, but Gabriel heard it and laughed.

“Like that Cas?” He asked, eyes flicking upwards to watch Cas, as he dragged his tongue across Cas’ head.

Cas jerked, hips rising, trying to get more friction against his cock, and Gabriel pulled back.

“You’re not in charge here, Cas.” Gabriel smirked. “Be a good boy and stay still.”

His hand went back around Cas’ cock, and Gabriel started sucking on the head, feeling Cas grow harder and longer, the more aroused he got.

Gabe kept at it until he tasted Cas’ pre-come, and then he pulled away, making Cas whine.

Gabriel picked up the cock ring and attached it to Cas’ base, before he started stroking again and Cas groaned, hips twitching lightly.

“No coming until I let you, Cas.” Gabriel murmured, grabbing the vibrator and turning it on a medium setting, running it slowly across Cas’ chest as he continued stroking Cas.

Gabriel rubbed the vibrator over Cas nipples, pressing down lightly, and he watch Cas’ arm muscles flex, wanting to take his hands and jerk himself off probably.

Gabe grinned, moving the vibrator down Cas’ stomach, trailing it lightly over his cock, and Cas cried out. Gabriel brought it back up, placing it over Cas’ slit while he leaned down and sucked at Cas’ balls, rolling them in his mouth.

Cas cried out, jerking up in Gabriel’s mouth, and Gabriel laughed, before pulling away.

“You good Cas?” Gabe asked.

Cas nodded, jerking his hips, wanting friction on his aching cock.

Gabriel put the vibrator back against Cas’ cock, moving it so slowly over his balls and downwards, causing Cas to shake and moan.

Gabriel was pretty certain that his name was falling muffled from Cas’ lips, and Gabriel positioned himself so that while the vibrator ran all over Cas, he could jerk off above him.

Cas watched Gabe with big blue eyes, as he jerked off slowly, rubbing the vibrator near the sensitive underside of Cas’ cockhead, making Cas scream in pleasure.

“Good boy, Cas. Come undone for me.” Gabriel groaned, watching pre-come form at the head of his cock.

His thumb swiped over it, making the head shiny and he grunted, letting the vibrator trail back up Cas’ chest, running over each nipple, and Gabriel turned the vibrations higher, watching as Cas keened, trying to keep his hands placed on the head board.

When Gabriel brought the vibrator back down to Cas’ cock, Cas cried out, bucking upwards, and Gabriel’s hand quickened over his cock, making him come, come landing on Cas’ chest.

“Want to come now, Cas?” Gabriel asked.

Cas nodded furiously and Gabriel grinned, moving down and keeping the vibrator against Cas, who cried out and squirmed.

“Fuck, Cas….do you make a pretty picture.” Gabriel grunted, before removing the cock ring.

It wasn’t even two seconds later when Cas came, screaming around the gag.

Gabriel immediately pulled the vibrator away when Cas came down from his orgasm, turning it off and he removed the ball gag, wiping away saliva that was running out of Cas mouth around the gag.

Slowly Gabriel lowered Cas arms, helping flex them and the fingers, all the while praising Cas.

“So good. Did so well. Fucking love you. So amazing.”

Cas sighed, basking in the love and comfort that Gabriel gave him, as he felt Gabriel wrap his arms around Cas, pulling him into a hug.


End file.
